


Heal Me

by lovemeequally



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/F, F/M, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis Clarke, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex clarke, Loss of Virginity, Nerd Lexa, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, alternative clarke, baby gay lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeequally/pseuds/lovemeequally
Summary: Clarke Griffin has had a tough life. She's a military brat who moves from place to place. Now an orphan, Clarke is lost and in need of an anchor.Enter sweet small town darling Lexa Woods. Lexa has had a picture perfect life. Straight A's adorkable nerd Lexa has her world turned upside down when her older brother dies. Watch as these two heal each other from their wounds.High School AU where two young girls fall in love. Angst. Drama. Smut. And more to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of death loved ones

Clarke walks into the classroom, confident and aloof. This is the third school she’s been put in since high school started. She knows not to get used to an environment. 

Clarke’s step father Sergeant Marcus Kane is in the Army and is moved around a lot. Kane married Clarke’s mother Abby when she was 14 years old. She was just three months into her freshman year. A month after they wed, they told Clarke that Marcus has been requested in California and they had to leave in two months. They told Clarke on the eve of her first kiss coincidentally. 

Her first kiss was with her best friend Luna. They were at the pier when Luna kissed her. Her lips were warm and tasted like cherry lip balm. Clarke kissed her back, her tongue poking out a little, eager to make this new feeling last forever. They kissed under the stars for about an hour. Luna eventually moving on top of the inexperienced oh so young blonde. Luna Rivers was a sophomore and a very popular hockey player. Her body was ripped but her eyes were soft. They met when Clarke’s dad was still alive. Jake was best friends with Luna’s father Steven. Every Sunday their families used to go to the diner after church. 

It was a perfect little picture until Luna’s mother and Jake’s father both died in a car accident coming back from a gala all the parents were at. Ever since then, the families have been distant. But not Luna and Clarke. They stayed in touch. They were each other's anchors. So it was easy for Clarke to fall for the Rivers girl. Her heart was fluttering fast that night when she went home.

It all crashed and burned though when her mom told her they were moving across the country. Clarke loved New York City, her home. She loved her friends. And she loved Luna. Clarke begged and cried, but it was no use. The transfer was already in. She’d be moving in two months. 

After that, she spent every day with Luna. They would talk and cry and hold each other. One the eve of the night before Clarke was to leave, Luna and her slept together for the first time. They were young, there’s no denying that. But they wanted to be each other's firsts. Luna knew about Clarke being intersex. It made no difference to her. That night will forever be untainted. It will forever be one of Clarke’s fondest memories. 

It was only four months later that Clarke got news of Luna’s death. Luna was with some friends at the same pier where they shared their first kiss and she fell in the water. She was drunk and her friends didn’t notice she was gone until it was too late. The water was freezing since it was December. She died quickly. 

Clarke broke down when her mother told her after soccer practice on a Thursday afternoon. She quit the soccer team and started hanging out with the stoners of her high school. She smoked pot and drank under the bleachers day in and day out. Her mom and stepdad were never around to notice. 

This was her routine for the next two years. She got decent grades somehow though. Her friends eventually bumped up to more serious drugs but she never did. Then after sophomore year, she was moved yet again. This time, it was to England. London was a fresh start for Clarke. 

She got into photography and met a new group of friends. She mourned Luna in less self-destructive ways. She used her art as therapy for her soul. It was there that she met Raven Reyes and Roan Winters. Roan was her first friend in England. He complimented her sketches one day in the lunchroom. Roan was a senior and Clarke was a junior. She started hanging out with Roan and his group a lot, specifically his younger brother Wick’s best friend Raven.

The three of them became inseparable for one year. Clarke finally found her footing again, just for it to be ripped out from underneath her again. Clarke was at a party one night when it happened. With a belly filled with tequila, Clarke got news that she was now an orphan. Her mother had a brain aneurysm during a night shift at the hospital she was working at. There it was. Out of the blue, her mother had died. That night, a part of Clarke died too.

Marcus took her in, refusing to let her go into the system. Living in London without Abby was too much for Marcus to bear so he moved them back to the U.S. This time, he was transferred to Connecticut. Marcus claimed it would be a nice place for Clarke to grow up..but Clarke already grew up a long time ago. Her body was just catching up to her mind.

So now the blonde is starting her senior year at yet another new school. She hopes she can just keep her head low and tune out the world, but her plans go awry as soon as she locks eyes with a gorgeous brunette girl with her mesmerizing emerald eyes hidden behind an adorkably large pair of glasses. Clarke Griffin is a goner.

<<<>>>

Lexa walked into class and smiled when she saw her best friend Lincoln in the front of the room, with a seat saved for her. Lincoln smiled once he saw her and enveloped her in a big bear hug.

“I missed you Lex.” Lincoln whispers and picks up the giggling girl.

“Mr. Green. Put your girlfriend down and get ready for class please. I’ll be starting in five minutes.” Mrs. Indra said with a serious face on and a small smirk on her lips. 

Lincoln and Lexa laughed at the word ‘girlfriend’ but nonetheless nodded and took their seats. Lexa’s cheeks with red with embarrassment. She’s never been yelled at by a teacher before. Lexa is a good student with straight A’s. She only got a B once and that was in Calculus last year. She cried.

Lexa Woods is a junior here at Polis High School. She’s top of her class so they put her in the senior’s literature class. Everyone loves Lexa like a little sister. She’s soft spoken and quiet. She’s a sweet girl who never has a bad thing to say about anyone.

Lexa just got back from a summer in Spain. She went to visit her sister in law Anya and her one year old nephew Aden. Lexa had a older brother named Charlie. Charlie loved to travel. He traveled the world and that’s how he met Anya. Anya and him were a part of the same volunteer group in Morocco a few years back. They moved to Spain and married once they found out Anya was pregnant. It was one month before the end of Lexa’s sophomore year that Charlie was killed in a mugging gone wrong. He just went to the corner store to buy some diapers for Aden because they ran out.

Lexa was...no is heartbroken. Her parents decided they would take off work and go stay with Anya for the summer. Anya was distraught and appreciated her family with her. Nothing bad has ever really happened to Lexa..until this.

Sometimes she wonders if perfect grades mean anything when her brother is gone. She wonders is all the trivial things she used to get so worked up about really have such importance. Lexa feels a little lost. Then she sees a beautiful blonde girl walk into class. 

Her eyes looks sad and empty even though she has a small smile on her face. Lexa closely watches the girl. She has her hair in a messy bun with her eyeshadow complimenting her vibrant blue eyes. Her lips are painted a soft pink and her skin has a lovely glow to it. Lexa’s heart beats faster as soon as she sees her.

The girl is wearing a black bomber jacket, a choker, and a slightly ripped white v neck. Ample breast is on display and it makes Lexa’s mouth water. Her jeans are tight and you can see her perfectly curved ass. Lexa berates herself for staring at the girl and turns her attention back to her book. Lexa turns around just one more time and the blonde girl is already staring back at her. Lexa's can hear her heartbeat in her ears, drumming loud. 

Lexa smiles at her and waves. Lexa is horrified. She just awkwardly waved at this blonde beauty like an idiot. Just when Lexa wants to run away and hide in embarrassment for the rest of high school, the blonde smiles softly back at her. Lexa can feel the redness from her blush reach the tip of her ears. The blonde bites her lips and laughs, pointing her pencil in the direction past Lexa. Lexa narrows her eyes in confusion until she turns around and sees Mrs. Indra standing right in front of her with a scowl on her face.

"Alexandria..don't make me tell you again, pay attention." Mrs. Indra stares deeply at Lexa until the mortified brunette hurriedly nods. Mrs. Indra walks away and starts introducing herself to the class. Lexa scolds herself for being reprimanded twice in one day...in first period on the first day of school nonetheless. But little does Lexa know, this was the start of a year that would change her life forever.


End file.
